


Because He was Hungry

by stubbornrhino



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyunnie's cheekies the mochiest, Bears Bears Everywheres, Fluff and Humor, Judge Jun gotta chill, Kid Fic, Lawyer Kim Minseok The Best, Little Yeollie the Gangstah, M/M, Moms are always right, Not Your Average Kids Fic, Rich AF Jongdae, Romance, Slice of Life, Soo the Tough Nut to Crack, Tehun Rocks Everyone shocks, Yixing's Thug Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21555586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornrhino/pseuds/stubbornrhino
Summary: Let's embark on a tale about Little Yeollie's scandalous life.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Zhang Yixing/ Flexing
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Because He was Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This work serves as a fulfillment of a prompt [BAE053] that was adopted from [BAE 2019] Archive.
> 
> To dear Prompter,  
> The prompt was cute so I tried my best to keep the fic that way too. I hope I'll be forgiven for the leniency I have taken with prompt. Please enjoy!
> 
> To Readers,  
> I hope you laugh while reading this, as much as I did while writing this.

**Prologue -** **o(** **〒** **﹏〒** **)o**

_Clink._

_Clank._

_Thump._

“Enough, Park Chanyeol!”

The little boy jutted his lower lip out, his larger-than-life ears flapping once, in defeat.

He wanted to clank his spoon again but he stopped himself. His mommy was scary. He knew he lost the battle of wills the moment his mother uttered his full name.

Today was a sad day. His teardrop shaped, huuuge puppy eyes which could even melt a tough four year old rock, had failed him spectacularly. It was all futile. His existence was meaningless.

His life sucked, yes, but the oats in his breakfast bowl sucked poo, pee and everything bad!

 **Part One** **-** **໒(** **˵ °** **** **° ˵ )** **७** **.....** **(×** **﹏** **×)**

Meet Park Chanyeol. Five years old. As normal as five-year-olds anywhere in the world are. Sometimes mischievous, sometimes grumpy but most of the times an obedient little toddler.

He only had one weakness. Sweets. Any kind would do! And that kryptonite became his downfall.

It all started a week ago. It was Friday. Fridays were little Chanyeol’s favouritest. No school. No waking up early. And....it meant weekend! But this Friday was not the same.

Oh no no.

That start of the weekend went down in the history of Chanyeollie’s life as the sweetest. And the most painful. Literally.

It all started with a nap. Not his nap! His mommy’s. Mommy Park was not feeling well that day so she asked little Yeollie to keep it low whilst playing and lay down on the couch to take rest.

But Yeollie was soon distracted by his grumbling tummy. He thought of asking his mother for snacks but she was sleeping. So, big boy little Yeollie braved his way to the kitchen. The snacks cupboard was up, up, up near the ceiling and he thought of finding something to climb on.

Suddenly, the heavens opened up and angels started singing.

There it was. His greatest desire. Sitting right there on the dining table, winking at him, calling him. And how could little Yeollie ignore the call of chocolate chip cookies? The choco chips beckoned him and he practically floated towards it, up the chair and on the table.

In seconds, his mouth was stuffed with sweet decadent goodness and his hand was in the jar grabbing for more. He was, God knows, how many cookies in, when Toben walked in the kitchen and caught him chocolate-handed.

One thing you need to know about little Chanyeol, he is smart too.

Smart little Yeollie slooooowly let one cookie slip from his hand and onto the floor. His and Toben’s eyes clashed for some seconds and then one more starving pup joined the loot.

“Goo’ boy, Tobennie. No tell mommy okie?”

And they were off again, devouring the sweet treats that Mommy Park had baked that day. They ate and ate and ate until they were down to the last cookie, which Yeollie, very altruistically (and not because he was sick of eating them!), gave to Toben. Toben, the dog looked at him then the circular disk and hightailed out of the crime scene area immediately.

That was the exact moment Mommy Park came in. The sight of an empty cookie jar and Chanyeol, lolling on the table covered with chocolate and crumbs increased her headache raised to power by infinity.

Little smart Yeollie’s defence was ironclad though.

“No Yeol! Tobennie did it!” He screamed and pointed his dirty hand towards his nowhere-to-be-seen partner.

Judge, Jury and Prosecutor Mommy Park declared the sentence equivalent to the crime. Chanyeol was forbidden to eat sweets for one week.

It had been all good. One week was okay. Brave little Yeollie would get through it. One time his father told him that one week was seven nighty nights. It didn’t sound so bad. And he had his most trustworthy weapon, his puppy eyes. He would be back in his mommy’s good books in no time.

Alas! Little Yeollie’s plan went downhill when that night his tummy started hurting. It was so bad that Papa Park had to call in Doc Oh. He was given a shot and was told to rest.

His sentence was increased from one week to one month. And little Yeollie’s dark period started.

From that day on his life became less brighter and less sweeter.

**Part Two -** **(** **๑** **•́** **₋** **•̩̥̀** **๑)** **... (** **✽** **´** **ཫ** **`** **✽** **) ...** **ヾ** **(@°** **▽** **°@)** **ノ**

Usually laughing and squealing little Yeollie was sad today. No. He was sadder. Saddest even. It had been long, painful fifteen days and he hadn’t had his quota of sweetness yet. (The yukkkkiiieee cereal bar didn’t count.) He made his way slowly with his father towards his school, his shoulders drooped, his mind wandering around his sweet old days.

“Look,Yeol. We have a new neighbour. You might have a new playmate soon.”

Sad little Yeollie didn’t want a new playmate. He already had one! What he needed was some pancakes or waffles or ice-cream or even that small caramel candy he hated. He just humphed in response and focused on his little feet that were almost lifeless from the sugar withdrawal, never looking at what his father pointed out.

When they reached their destination, he looked around for his best friend, holding tightly onto his father’s hand so as to not get lost amongst the crowd of so many big people. He was tiny and he was not ready to get lost today. This time when his daddy pointed important stuff, he was alert.

“Sehunnieeeeee.” He moved towards his best friend from Adam, i.e. three years! to tell his sad life story. He was sure his bestest friend in the world would sympathize.

He was wrong.

“No sweets, Sehunnie, no sweets!” He wailed whilst their fathers talked about whatever serious stuff dads talk about.

“Tehun know. Hyung bad.” Was all the response he got. His pain catapulted down tenfolds.

He looked at Sehun, the only person he had hope from was busy poking his nose, unbothered, while he was suffering. The betrayal was far too much for little Yeollie, so he took an oath to act like a brat for once and not talk to his companion today. He can survive one day without the genius Sehun. Hmmphh...

So he did exactly that and ignored the four year old when they were ushered in their playroom. They took their individual seats, Chanyeol and Sehun, in the first row, Sehun always being the first bencher, Chanyeol right behind him on the second one.

Miss Moon started with the alphabets and lost attentive little Yeollie at C. It was difficult concentrating, okay? His sugar-filled memories were more important and he knew his alphabets already so it was okay.

He tuned out the scribbling sounds that were coming from the first bench. He rolled his eyes at his ex-best friend-for-just-today. He didn’t know anyone named Oh Sehun anymore. For only today though.

He looked at his pencil box and groaned. It was a chocolate bar shaped one. His parents had bought him that when they went shopping for school supplies earlier that semester. They had eaten huuuuuge cinnamon rolls that day. Good boy little Yeollie had slept on the restaurant table his jaw still working relentlessly on the other half of the giant pastry. His mommy had laughed at him.

He wanted to wail to the heavens in prayer. His oreo macaron eraser was taunting him and his Pocky pencil made him want to break something, preferably a hard candy.

All of a sudden his huge ears picked up a special announcement made by his teacher.

“Class, we have a new student amongst us today. Please welcome him, his name is Baek-”

What if ..... he just casually ducked his head down and very unhurriedly and verrrry stealthily nibbled on the corner of his pencil box? Will anyone notice? Will it taste like the chocolate that it was impersonating?

For the next hour or so, Angelyeol and Yeoldemon gave little Yeollie their suggestions and thoughts from their perch on each of his shoulder, on how to be patient and how to commit a crime and not get caught, respectively. They didn’t seem to reach on an agreement. Stubborn little Yeollie was saved from their confusing directions by the lunch bell.

He dragged himself to their usual tiffin eating spot near the see-saws on the playground, his lunch basket in tow and his now disowned bff clutching the back of his shirt. Just because he was angry with Sehun doesn’t mean he needed to eat lunch alone! So, considerate little Yeollie let his betrayer tag along.

They sat in front of each other. Just like every day. He took out their lunch from respective baskets. Just like every day. He opened his lunch and it was nothing interesting. Then, because he took his responsibility very seriously and because he was stronger and older, he opened Sehun’s tiffin box for him. Just like every day. Sehun’s lunch was as interesting as his was. So they ate, the younger chattering about something while in-charge little Yeollie fed himself and his ex-bff. Just like every day.

As they were done and Yeollie was packing their boxes, Sehun pulled out a paper bag from his basket and opened it. Without any further ado, his not so chubby hands went inside and came out with a little piece of heaven.

“Ooooooh my bowniet.” Was all Sehun said before he proceeded to stuff his face with the perfectly pronounced dessert.

Little Yeollie’s eyes widened like UFOs, saucers but flying ones, and jumped from the quickly disappearing brownies to the bag that held treasure. The bag looked heavy and it would be extremely irresponsible of him to let baby Sehun carry it back home. The baby would get tired. And as his hyung it was his duty to help his little brother out. By taking the weight off his shoulders. Literally.

With his logic intact, rational little Yeollie reached towards the bag to assist his best chum and his diaper buddy in his colossal venture of finishing the sweet treats. His fingers almost almost touched their prize when his hand was slapped away. Strong little Yeollie rubbed the spot on the back of his hand, it hurt!

“Hyung not al-al..alloted to eat tweet.” Sehun was clutching the bag close to his chest by one tiny hand, his other hand was busy waving a crangry puppy away.

“B-but...ummm.... I am!” Smooth little Yeollie lied smoothly.

“Nuh-uh. Ma told Tehun.” Sehun’s chest puffed out like he just imparted the knowledge of human civilization, waving his finger in gobsmacked little Yeollie’s face.

The older was going crazy and hungry for sweets. So he resorted to his last option. His desperation knew no bounds, not even that of pride.

“Please Sehunnie. PLEEEEASSSSEEEE.”

He dropped down on his knees and begged the four year old. He shook his extended hands and widened his eyes to look like Tobennie’s and made them water with no effort at all. And it seemed to work for a second, Sehun wavered, seeing his beloved hyung’s state but then he gathered his emotions. No. Ma said no.

“I taid no Vi- hyung. Now behave.” He repeated his Ma’s words which she used when Vivi wouldn’t listen and run around their house.

Little Yeollie that day experienced failure again. Twice in matter of some days. His puppy eyes had not succeeded in melting the tough four year old rock. This was the first time in ever too. He picked up his laid down self respect and turned his back on his ex-bff again. Sehun who? He will not pick up their stuff. Like he did every day.

He walked towards the set of swings that was in the corner of the playground. He ignored many shouts of ‘Yeols’ and rubbed his “real” tears and sulked on the way over to the swings. He will not save Sehun a swing today, watch him. Ungh.

When he reached closer he realised his task became easier as someone was already there, occupying one of the swings. He turned towards where he left Sehun. He saw Sehun offering Jun hyung the whole bag of HIS brownies. He stuck his tongue out towards them and skipped the rest of the way towards the swings. 

“Helllllo. Hellllllo.” The tiny person got startled by his sudden greeting and slipped off the swing and onto the sand, butt first. Ouch. Caring little Yeollie rushed towards the clumsy person and helped him stand up. He suddenly smelled strawberries. His mouth watered.

“Okay? You okay?” He asked, concern evident in his voice.

“Yesh.” One word was answered softly by the boy who had both his hands on his bum.

The other person was tinier than him but was chubby exactly like him. Even chubbier. His soft black locks were like him too but straight. His eyes were droopy. Yeollie giggled. “You have funny eyes.”

“You have funny earsh.” The other boy huffed.

Little Yeollie totally ignored that. It was not important, instead he cleared his throat and recited the introduction how his mommy had taught him. Word to word.

“I am Chan-Yeol. But my mommy said you can call me Yeol or Yeollie please.”

His mommy had said please was polite. He moved his hand forwards for a hand shake. The boy looked at him then slowly bought moved one of his hand off his behind and shook Yeollie’s hand gently.

“My name ish Baekhyun.”

“Ooooh oooh I’ll call you Baekhyunnie.” Little Yeollie declared.

Little Baekhyunnie was okay with that. A tentative friendship was bloomed. They took one swing each and rode them while squealing together.

Loud giggles filled the tiny sandy corner of the playground, courtesy of two tiny people, swinging and swinging. And our little Yeollie forgot about his sweet cravings for a minute. But just a minute though. And until he turned his head sideways and saw something that made him drool.

His swing slowed down as he saw two pink shiny mochis swinging too. Back and forth they went shining and enticing him. The sudden waft of wind that brought the strawberry scent with it made sane little Yeollie’s mind go wild.

Mochi. Mochi....s-stwaberry mochi?! His brain asked, wailed internally.

So when his swing finally came to a stop he stood up at once, eyes still on HIS stwaberry mochi. It was his and no one, not even the threat of getting grounded for life, could stop him. He needed this. He gulped the saliva his mouth was producing at a rapid rate at the thought of eating a sweet, one of his favourites too, and walked towards it.

mochi mochi mochi mochi mochi.... his internal delirious self chanted to give him strength and power cause that was a must.

**(** **ノ** **ω** **ヽ** **)**

When little Baekhyunnie saw the other boy walking towards him, he dragged his feet in the sand and stopped his swinging. His new friend was looking like a zombie. Baekhyunnie did not like zombies. But he liked his new friend, so the brave little soul walked forwards to meet little Yeollie halfway.

But naive Baekhyunnie was unaware of the fact that he in turn, voluntarily, surrendered himself on a silver platter with a bow on top, for some quality munching.

 **Σ** **(** **♡** **＠** **﹏** **＠** **☆** **)** **ﾉ** **”**

mochi mochi mochi mochi mochi mochi.... the chant picked up as he saw them coming towards him, two of them, bouncing. He knew if he bit into it he will find stwaberry, red red stwaberry. And Little Yeollie looooved strawberries.

“P-please...” One word was stuttered out.

They were within his reach now, so he did what anyone would do....he squeezed the two mochis in between his chubby fingers and thumb. Once. Twice. Thrice.

The mochis screamed, he ignored it. Little Yeollie didn’t have time for trivial things. These were going to be so chewy. He almost squealed. Almost. But before the squishy treats could create more trouble, he leaned forward and a little down and.......bit them.

Next thing he knew, his huge ears were in pain. The thought of his beloved ears being in danger made him release his jaw.

“OUCHIE OUCHIE OU-CHIEEEEE!” He screamed several bloody murders. His eyes teared up and adorned his cheeks with round fat droplets of tears. He pushed the mochis away hard. Bad mochi! And fell on his tushie clutching his ears. He didn’t want them anyways.

Righteous little Yeollie doesn’t eat bad mochis. He had strong morals.

The playground was suddenly filled with chaotic bawlings. Two of them. Yeollie cried and cried, his eyes weeping, his nose accompanying them in the task of making it more pitiful for every bystander.

“Yeollie, don’t cry don’y cry. Tell hyung what happened?” He heard a familiar voice but his eyes were too busy raining tears so he couldn’t see. His felt his cheeks being dried off. He sniffled and rubbed his little fists on his eyes.

He saw someone sitting in front of him. It was the same person who got to eat his brownies. Hmmph..

“Junnie hyuuuung! Hurt. EARS HURT.” He draped himself on the person who was giving him sympathy and sniffled loudly.

“It’s okay. It’s okay.” Two slightly larger hands patted his back and rubbed his ears.

“Tell me what happened hmmm?” He just sniffled and shook his head. Little Yeollie didn’t want to talk about it. But someone else didn’t agree.

“BAEKHYUN CHEEKIES NYOM NYOM!” This Baekhyunnie guy was a tattle tale. Little Yeollie glared at him, the little boy was behind Jun hyung, his hands holding his cheeks.

“Jun, he chomped on Bakehyun’s cheek. See. Look.”

Seokkie hyung was a traitor too! He sniffled louder as the said hyung presented the abused cheek as the evidence. Scandalized gasps were heard all around little Yeollie. Ahhhs and ooohs and noooos and Nini’s trademark silence was too much for him. He panicked.

“YEOLLIE EARS HURT TOO!” He defended himself through his sobs. He flapped his red ears for the added effect. Another set of gasps and a muted snivel. Dae was here too.

**(O∆O)**

Jun stood up and little Yeollie did too.

“See.” Minseok spoke up again. Yeollie cowered and hid behind Jun. Seokkie hyung was scary.

Jun examined the cheeks then the ears and hummed. He rubbed his chin and made his statement.

“My, my. This looks complicated. There needs to be a hearing.” There were no gasps this time but there were trembles.

“Xing, tell everyone. After school. At the clubhouse.”

A boy with perpetual dimples on his cheeks came forward, ‘Everybody heard that? Hearing after school, at the clubhouse.”

Everyone nodded. Except Dae, he was too busy trying to stop his tears. Jun nodded and left, he had to prepare himself for the court.

“Don’t worry, Baek, I’ll be your lawyer.” Minseokkie said patting the boy’s back.

Yeollie saw him nod and both of them left. Tattle tale Baekhyunnie already had a lawyer. He needed to find someone too.

He looked around, waiting for a target. He pulled out his puppy eyes.

First was the dimple boy, Xing hyung. Before little Yeollie could even form a word Xing looked at everyone but him and escaped the situation by talking to himself about sheep and unicorns. Who needed Xing hyung anyways?

Then came, Soo. He was smart. He was perfect for little Yeollie.

“Soo....”

“No.” The owl-eyed boy patted the crying one.

“B-but-”

“No.”

Okay then. Soo was a bad choice as a lawyer.

Then he turned towards Dae but the boy was shaking and hiccupping by all the crying and Soo’s too strong back patting. So he moved on.

Towards Nini. The boy was wearing a t-shirt with a brown bear on it, a notepad and pencil in his hands each.

“Nini?” Little Yeol’s eyes pleaded. He was sure it would work and he got a little excited when Nini opened his notebook and quickly scratched something on it with his pencil. Finally he had a lawyer! Little Yeollie wanted to scream but his smile slipped off as he saw what was written on the page.

N-O.

Little Yeollie’s puppy eyes turned into glarey ones. “Yeollie don’t want Nini either.” He said, stomping his foot.

The three musketeers looked at him for a second more and then left. Soo assisted Dae to walk through his tears and Nini latched onto his Soo hyung’s shirt as they walked away turning their backs on desperate little Yeollie.

Little Yeollie was all alone. His ever-ready tears almost came back with a full vengeance when he heard it.

 _*crinkle crinkle*_ The paper bag said.

He turned towards the sound that has traumatised him not too long ago. There he was, his saving grace, sitting on a swing... a brownie in one hand, other hand clutched tightly on the safety chain of the swing.

Their eyes met. Little Yeollie’s and Sehun’s. Sehun took a bite of his brownie but Yeollie had other things on his mind. He forgave Sehun as he slid forward towards his only best friend forever.

“Sehunnie-”

“Okie.” Sehun cut little Yeollie off mid-whine.

“W-what?” Shocked little Yeollie couldn’t believe his ears.

“You have Tehun.”

That made Yeollie run towards the younger and hug him. Sehun was his only friend from now on. Sehun gently pushed his hyung back and shoved the remaining piece of a brownie in little Yeollie’s mouth.

“Let ditcut my payment.” He continued, repeating the words he once saw someone say in a boring movie his Dada watches.

And just like that Oh Sehun, the Defence Lawyer was born.

**Part Three - (** **◞** **•** **̀д** **•** **́** **)** **◞** **乂** **◟** **(•** **̀д** **•** **́** **◟** **)**

Two determined eyebrows moved with a purpose towards the dining hall, it was the matter of utmost importance.

“Ma! Tehun need tpeciuh jacket.” The four year old declared to his mother, his stance firm, hands on his waist.

“Hunnie, I don’t know where it is. Why do you need it anyways?” His mother queried and smart little Sehun gave her the facts as they were, emphasis on foot stomping.

“Youw ton is empoyed, Ma.” “It _*stomp*_ is _*stomp*_ impowtant. _*stomp stomp*_ ”

Sehun’s mother saw her incensed child and wondered whether it was possible that someone might have misplaced the Oh’s real offspring in the hospital or was her real son just going through a phase. She helped him up the high chair and placed some fruits on his plate.

“Have a snack, Hunnie, while Ma goes and looks for your special jacket, okay?” She waited for a response but all she got was a hmmph, because her angelic child was stuffing his face with the said snacks.

She shook her head. That was definitely an Oh and this was definitely a phase.

 **ᕦ** **༼** **~ •** **́** **ₒ** **•** **̀** **~** **༽** **ᕤ**

Wise Yixing was panting. The physical labour he was assigned would have been impossible for anyone else to do but he was as strong as he was wise, which was enough.

First he moved the rackety table in the centre, dusted it with an already dusty cloth. He was well versed in how to clean furniture... Thank you very much. Then he moved the boxes on top of each other, because they didn’t have a chair that was high enough and Judges’ chairs are supposed to be verrrrry high. The boxes will have to do. It was going to be Jun anyways. Then he very carefully and skilfully, I might add, climbed atop the boxes and wiggled his body as vigorously as he could. His butt shook with the movement and with wild abandon. That’s how the three musketeers found him.

“Xing hyung, what are you doing?” Little Kyungsoo asked as he led the other two inside their clubhouse. Dae was sucking on his thumb and mumbled something.

“Jush tone.”

“Yes, Dae. This is the Judge throne.” Yixing smiled at the smart little guy and shook his booty some more. When he was sure of the stability of the structure, that the perch could take his mighty shaking butt without toppling over, he nodded to himself and hopped off, dusting off his hands. His work was done here. He looked up at the high perch and wondered whether he will be able to see Jun from down here. His bailiff skills were going to be seriously challenged today.

“Nini, you ready for your job?” He inquired and Jongin showed him his ever present notebook and pencil. “Good, good. You sit here, okay?” He manoeuvred the younger in front of the throne and sat him on the chair. Nini was important, he was to note down minutes of the hearing. “You guys seat anywhere down there.” He instructed Kyungsoo and Jongdae down to the public gallery.

Minseok came wearing prim and proper attire, not a hair out of place, with Baekhyun, his client, who looked lost and in awe, at the same time, of the treehouse that worked as their clubhouse and venue of the hearing. They were quickly directed towards their seats.

Soon, the little biter Yeollie, that’s what Yixing named him today, came and was sat on the opposite side of Minseok and Baekhyun. He was alone. The hearing was going to end sooner rather than later, he thought. Little Yeollie had no lawyer to defend him after all.

Yixing took a head count and found one person missing. “Where is Sehun?” Everyone shrugged their shoulders in unison. Before he could ask some more the doors banged open and their Judge, one Kim Junmyeon, walked in. He was wearing his best clothes, it was a suit and everyone swooned as he talked and shook his hand with everyone as he passed by them.

“Soo, how are you doing?”

“Dae, no. Do not eat clothes. Or fingers.”

“Yeollie, okay there, bud?”

“Seok and Baekhyun, are you ready?”

“Nini, is that pencil sharp enough?”

“Xing, will I fall? Is it stable?”

Yixing rolled his eyes. What do people take him for? “Of course it is. I checked it myself.” With a nod from Jun he helped the judge up. It was a bit of a task but Yixing managed just fine. He was good at his job.

When Jun was seated comfortably, which he indicated with two thumbs up and a blinding smile, Yixing started the proceedings.

“Everyone rise for Judge Kim Junmyeon.” All seven of them stood and then sat down.

“First order of business, Baekhyun’s initiation in the clubhouse.” He declared and looked at Jun.

“Oh yes yes. Baekhyun do you accept to be initiated in The Club?” All eyes including Yixing’s pressed on the small boy, who trembled.

“He accepts.” Minseok answered in his client’s stead.

“I do?”

“Yes, you do.”

“Okay.”

“Okay then. From today onwards Baekhyun is a part of our group-Ummm.... Xing, where is my hammer?” Jun asked.

Yixing was occupied with the important task of glaring at little Yeollie, who was making faces at Baekhyun, so it took him a second longer to notice that everyone was looking at him.

“Y-Yes?”

“Where is my hammer, Xing?”

“Oh... wait here it is.” He said as he passed a can of beans roped to a wooden stick, it was perfect for Jun to do his order-order stuff.

“From today onwards Baekhyun is part of our club.” Jun picked up the hammer, which was quite heavy for his small frame, and banged on the table, twice, to pass the order. “Can I get a Yehet?”

As many Yehets died down, wise Yixing declared their second issue for the day.

“Now the hearing of Biter Chanyeol and Newbie Baekhyun starts.”

Jun nodded and gestured Minseok to begin his opening statement. Minseokkie stood up and rubbed his hands and started speaking.

“These are the facts of the case, Your Honour. At lunch hour today, my client’s, cute little Baekhyunnie’s, cheek was attacked by THAT MAN,” he points towards Yeollie who had his tongue out, “my client had to waste his precious tears because it hurt and his cheeks were red for FOUR hours.” He raised his four fingers in the air and waited for the dramatic gasps from the peanut gallery, “Yes. For this grave crime this man must be punished.” He again pointed at The Man, who this time was busy digging his nose for treasure.

“Hmmm.” Judge Jun nodded his head and turned towards little Yeollie, “How do you plead, Yeollie?”

Smart little Yeollie stood up, “Yeollie plead-”

Just then the doors banged open again and everyone turned to see who it was.

There stood tiny but mighty Oh Sehun with a jacket that was much too big for him and was sweeping the dusty floor as he came forward and stood next to little Yeollie. Sehun rolled up the sleeves that were too long for his baby arms, which was in vain because the sleeves rolled down right away again, and cleared his throat.

“Youw Honouw, my client pleadet NOT GUILTY.”

The intakes of breaths that echoed this time were way more that the two people that were deemed as public. Yixing might have spoken too soon. This was going to be a long hearing, his brain groaned as he saw Sehun swat little Yeollie’s back of the head for blowing a raspberry towards the “victim”, who was returning the courtesy by doing the same.

“The court will resume after exactly a week from today.” Judge Jun struggled to pick up his hammer with both hands and but somehow managed to thump it twice and dissolved the court session for that day.

All of them had a prior commitment and nothing NOTHING was more essential than playing hide-and-seek.

**ू(** **･** **ิ** **ॄ** **･** **ิ** **ू** **๑)**

Vigilant little Yeollie was distracted and bored out of his mind and just not that vigilant anymore. It was the third day after the ground-breaking hearing and patient little Yeollie had enough! What does a five year old baby gotta do to play outside and roll around in some dirt in this age and economy?

The four year old crazy rock was driving him crazy, totally cuckoo. Compassionate little Yeollie had zoned out five minutes after Sehun started speaking about acting and crying and “tedding crocodile tears” whatever that was. So he took the matter in his own hands.

“Sehunnie! Yeollie poopoo. Now.” The toddler did his poop dance and constipation face for additional realism. Little Yeollie was a method actor and he took his acting seriously.

“No, hyung. Hold poopoo!” Sehun’s order was strict and swift, his fist clenched.

“Yeollie can’t!” The older whined as his dance became more erratic.

Little Yeollie might have been overdoing it but it was convincing enough for the younger to scrounch his eyebrows in contemplation.

“If Tehun can hold. Hyung can hold.” The matter of fact statement was deliberately not acknowledged by Little Yeollie with big ears (His holding skills were great btw, top of the class). He ran past the disgruntled younger screaming, “YEOLLIE CAN’T!”

That was about ten minutes ago and now he was skipping through his home, straight towards the back door and out to the backyard. Sehunnie was dumdum. He giggled and went on the swing set that was set up for just him (and occasionally Tobennie) and started entertaining himself.

When he was swinging as fast as wind, leaned far back, he spied though his upside-down vision a head peeking at him from top of the fence. He stopped at once and straightened up, his tear-drop shaped orbs trembling. But no matter how spooked he was curious little Yeollie stood up and walked, very casually, blowing air though his lips (little Yeollie can do everything except whistle...and maths).

He skipped a bit, twirled a bit, danced a bit and finally reached the fence. He looked around and sidled closer to the wooden fence and stood on his tiptoes, placing his chubby hands on the wooden edge and peeped on the other side.

“AAAAAA..”

“AAAAAAA....”

Two identical screams echoed, one squeakier than the other one.

“You.... you.... you tattler!” Little Yeollie’s flabbergasted voice stuttered.

“Ummm you...ummm you chompie!” The response was firm even though not immediate.

A chompie and a tattler were at an impasse it seemed but a bark broke through the intense silence and the tattler peered around the big ears and looked at the disturbance. A little black ball of fur was frolicking in the bushes. The sight made the tattler giggle.

“Puppy puppy.” But even the cuteness overload of little Baekhyunnie was not enough to melt the chompie. So, the tattler decided to bury the hatchet because petting puppies took precedence over everything else. He blinked his eyelashes and clutched the hem of his t-shirt.

“Baekhyunnie cheekie hurt.” A rub on the cheek that was definitely not the one that was taken a bite of some days ago.

“Yeollie ears hurt.” A gentle twitching of huge ears.

It looked like a stalemate until....

“I am shorrrrry.”

“I am sorry too. Wanna pat Tobennie?”

Well....until it was not.

“I like sweets.” Little Yeollie started conversationally. Little Baekhyunnie was quick to accommodate and groped through his 1000 pockets to look for a candy. He had one! he knew it.

A quick exchange of assets was made. A candy for a puppy. A struggling Tobennie was picked up from the bushes and handed over on the other side of the fence for receiving some love the pup didn’t want or need. A brightly wrapped morsel of decadence was popped over hastily on this side of the fence, which little ninja Yeollie caught with his super powers. Goods exchanged, back and forth from one set of chubby hands to other.

Both parties were happy and giggling, Tobennie was squirming and that is when a voice broke through the chubbies’ bliss.

“To thit it youw poopoo hyung, huh?”

**…** **φ** **(o´** **ω** **ﾟ** **o)** **φ** **…**

Seokkie was busy preparing for his case. He had to win it at any cost. It won’t look good on his professional record if he lost his first case. He was to be the bestest Lawyer of the world and it just won’t do if he loses to that....that ....four year old smart Oh Sehun.

He picked up his kitty pencils, one in a hand each, with new vigour and started to scrabble secret characters, yet unknown to civilised mankind. Better that way for confidentiality purposes. What if someone read his notes and he lost?

“‘kkie hyung, wet’s go pwaayyyy!”

“Not now, Dae. I am working.” The work was more important than playing. He would not break even if asked for thousand times. He would still say no. He would still stick to his notes. He would still–

“Pwease.”

“Okie.”

“Yayyyy.”

**(** **⋆◗̑◡◗̑** **)** **⸝** **♡⃛** **⸜** **(** **◖̑◡◖̑⋆** **)**

Oh Sehun took his job very very seriously. That is why he was standing on front of Kim mansion holding a piece of paper. It was for his job and definitely not because he liked his Junnie hyung. Definitely not because of that.

The small boy kicked his feet and looked up at the biggest house he has ever seen, bigger than his and Yeol hyung’s and that enemimy hyung’s combined.

He once saw a phenomenon on TV, it rhymed with tribe. Maybe they called it imbibe? Or was it inscribe? Anyways, the baby Sehun was utterly fascinated with the concept of it. It was just giving someone something and they would do your job for you.

That’s what he was here for, to circumscribe his Junnie hyung . He was going to gift his hyung a masterpiece drawn by his own talented self.

The things he was doing for Yeol hyung. He better get him his payment. In full.

“Hunnie, hi.” The familiar voice painted Sehun’s cheeks with blush. He stopped himself from running away at that instant. It was just like giving brownies, no big geal. First, give the stuff, don’t say a word and THEN run away. He looked down at the pavement and rubbed his small feet on it. Then he slowly, very slowly, extended his hand.

“For me?” His hyung was adorabubble. Sehun wasn’t looking but he could tell.

“Hunnie drew this for me?” Sehun nodded shyly, still looking down, the colony of ants was pretty fascinating to look at. It was going all good and dandy until his hyung decided to lean down and peck his cheek.

“Thank you, Hunnie.”

That’s when he gave up and made up his mind. The job could wait he needed more Junnie kittet.

**Part Four -** **(*´** **∀** **｀** ***)** **ﾉ** **[** **☆** **ﾟ･** ***F i g h t*** **･ﾟ** **☆** **]** **ヽ** **(*´** **∀** **｀** ***)**

Finally, the D-Day arrived. The bribes were paid. The debts were about to be paid. The deals were going to go through.

Everyone was prepared for it. Even Dae who came with his father’s notepad to express his opinions on. In writing. He was still shy with speaking.

Yixing did his little preparation ritual dance, showed some of his butt moves, prepared the heavy haul stuff. Made the hammer lighter for their judge, Jun was such a weakling. Kids these days! Yixing sighed... in his days, kids were tough.

Minseok, the serious lawyer, was revising his notes, only comprehensible to him and no one else. He was unaware that his client was taking quick sneaky glimpses at someone and blushing profusely.

Sehun, the “fun” lawyer was busy distributing juice boxes to everyone except to his client; Little Yeollie, who was blowing kisses at someone. Sehun made sure everyone got their favourite flavour. He was just that altruistic and thoughtful and had no ulterior motive whatsoever.

The public gallery was filled to the brim this time. It was two whole small people and two dogs. Today Pepper and Ink had decided to accompany their young master on whatever endeavour he decided to embark on. Four of them were squished together in the small space. Dae was drinking his apple juice while petting Ink, Soo on the other hand, was making Pepper drink the cranberry juice.

The unanimously appointed stenographer, Kim Nini, was trying his limits of how far he can shove his pencil up his nose while he loudly sipped on his grape juice.

Yixing observed it all from his place, rolling his eyes.... his orange juice tasted extra sweet today. Free drink was a free drink after all. When he was halfway through with his drink, the door opened and a head peeked in but didn’t enter. A second later he was summoned.

“Psst. Psssssst. Xing.”

Since, everyone was busy with their own shenanigans he managed to slip out unnoticed before placing his half empty juice box on Nini’s writing desk. The sight he was met outside was of a jittery Your Honour, in his long black coat and wig in his hand. Xing approved, he strongly believed that a person should encompass their role.

“Oh good you brought Nana’s wig, Jun? Good good.”

But Milord Jun was not good... far from it actually. “I don’t want to wear this. It stinks.”

“You have to Jun. You are the judge. Judges wear wigs, I told you that day.” Xing’s voice was solemn, patient. He’ll make Jun wear that wig even if he had to stick the wig to Jun’s head himself.

“Do you want them to take you seriously or not?” Jun nodded reluctantly. That was easy. No glue needed.

“All rise for the Real True Judge Kim Junmyeon.” Everyone scrambled up from their seats. Ink dropped on the floor from Dae’s lap.

The authentic Junmyeon entered, his loooong coat taking the responsibility to sweep the floors today. It did a better job than Sehun’s did that day because it was his mother’s cashmere one. He walked slowly so as to not let his wig slide down, it was of utmost importance, as his trustworthy friend Xing had told him before. He walked down towards his seat, waving at everyone, patting the public heads, one by one.

True problem arose when it was time for him to actually reach the custom made throne. The coat was heavy but Yixing managed to help him up without getting lost in the excess cloth. Judge Jun sat and adjusted the wig that was too big for him. The moment he was done, the generous four year old came forward with his offering, a carton of chocolate milk.

“Thank you, Sehunnie.” Junmyeon smiled, Sehun flushed, heart eyes were exchanged. Yixing coughed and stopped it all.

Finally they were ready for the trial to start.

“Today we will listen to the explanations of both sides.” After Yixing was done declaring, Minseok was given the stage first.

Minseok was excellent at his lawyering. After multiple shouted THAT MANs and pointing at Little Yeollie and I SUGGEST EXECUTION BY DEATHs, everyone was convinced that the defendants were to lose until and unless there was a miracle.

Stenographer Nini was doing his job as fast as his hand would allow. Drawing bears with the same speed as Seokkie hyung talked was a difficult task. He was going to demand a raise. He deserved it. The public gallery did their job, by oohing and aahing and gasping and booing at appropriate times. There was sobbing too in Dae’s case but that was a normal occurrence so it was okay.

Little Yeollie was looking extra handsome today and he was in his own world, little Baekhyunnie was there with him, their chubby feet connecting them beneath the tables hidden away from everyone but Sehun, who glared at his wild client. The glares were ignored because the receiver was preoccupied with puppy love.

Minseok was panting by the end, his throat was sore and Sehun was there with a carton of mango juice, ever the concerned one.

Then it happened. The miracle that could, and would, save the defendant. It came in the bundle of serious eyebrows, tiptop clothes and full three feet of adorableness.

“Youw Honouw.” Sehun started and Judge Jun was already swooning and swayed. Then he went on and on and on about things that were not at all significant to this case like his favourite cartoon and how his Ma has grounded Vivi for peeing on the carpet and how his Dada bought this new robot toy for him and it was remote controlled and everyone was welcome to come play with it.

No one stopped Sehun because he was talking about some revolutionary stuff. All of their minds blew away when he told them that the robot could somersault. Nini even drew it, a sickly looking bear tumbling in the air. Then he came in with his conclusion and finished the case with a bang.

“My client, Yeollie hyung, wat hungwy. Hungwy cwime no no.” He shook his index finger in the air. “Ma taid eat food when hungwy.” Everyone nodded their heads, if Sehun’s mom said it then it must be true. Mommy’s are never wrong.

“Wemebew!” Sehun said, his index finger now raised in the air. And then everyone was reminded of their painful memories of when they were grounded or scolded or denied something. By the time the Lawyer Oh was done with his conclusion, the courtroom was in shambles, there were tears and screams and the whole lot of powerful and opinionated peanut gallery of two was now divided, the judge wig was thrown down on the floor, the writer was doodling the trial moments blindly and with tears in his eyes (They lessened his use of eraser. The tears were enough.), the bailiff was at a loss on how to handle a bunch of hyperventilating kids. He was neither paid nor prepared for a chaotic situation like this.

Somehow, someway Judge Jun found himself lapful of two snoozing puppies. He looked around, it was unacceptable that his courtroom was in a pandemonium so, he took matters in his own hands. Matter being the hammer. He then banged the hammer on his table with all the power his tiny hand could muster. The hammer was light today, so, he banged some more and shouted loud so everyone could hear him.

“ORDER-ORDER!”

“ORDER-OR-DAE DON’T BITE SOO! YEOLLIE STOP KISSING BAEK! SEOK GET AWAY FROM HUNNIE! STOP THIS. STOP THIS AT ONCE!”

* _THUMP THUMP THUMP_ *

Everyone quieted down. It worked! The screaming worked. Jun leaned back in his chair and his wig was immediately placed in front of him by his bailiff. Xing was too good at his occupation. He sighed and wore it again.

“Okie dokie. Are you done, Lawyer Oh?” He asked the tiny lawyer who was in the middle of the disarray but didn’t have a scratch on him and he was extremely thankful for that. He might have thrown his hammer at anyone who would have dared to touch his Hunnie but no one needed to know that.

Lawyer Oh, on the other hand, was busy hiding his red cheeks beneath his tiny palms. He shook his head once and was gestured to proceed.

“Tehun want vote.” He whispered but was heard by everyone over the silence that had recently descended over the room. The suggestion was outrageous in nature but Judge Kim decided to give it a try.

“Okie. Mister Nini, count votes.”

“Vots?” Nini asked. He was just four and a half years old. He only knew what notes were, not votes! He was immediately briefed by Yixing on how to keep tally of votes.

The page of his notebook was divided into two parts, a line drawn through the middle of it. The two parties were represented by their mascots. On one side, it was a bear with huge ears, on another, a bear with huge squishy cheeks. He was ready!

Jun nodded and Sehun turned towards the public first.

“Too hyung?”

“Cryme!” Soo in an instant was on Minseok’s side. Nini drew something on his notepad.

Next was the other half of the public.

“Dae Hyung?” Little Dae was furious. He quickly scrambled something on his page and showed it to everyone. HNGEY it read. He shouted it too for good measure and moved opposite to Soo. Sehun patted him and squished him beside Little Yeollie before offering him another apple juice, which he graciously accepted and started drinking.

After that it was a quick work. After one more shout of “crime” and “hungwy” each. The voting was done. Nini passed the tally sheet to Xing as he loudly emptied his second grape juice of that day.

Judge Kim Jun stared at the sheet and alternated between booping his nose and rubbing his chin with his index finger. The score was even. Both the sides had same votes.

One side had a bear with big ear, a small bear with a dinosaur tail and a perfect pure, no mixrace bear.

On the other side, three figures were drawn; a bear with huge cheeks, a penguin with bear ears and a bulky and ripped bear.

They were at a stalemate and Minseok stood up to present his case again. The next events of action happened fast. Dae was dropped on his butt. Then the crying started.

**(oT-T)** **尸**

Little Yeollie couldn’t concentrate on the court proceedings because his mind, hands and feet were focused somewhere chubbier. But that all changed when his arm was pinched by his tiny lawyer. For a second, he couldn’t remember what he was supposed to do. But then the daily gruelling hours he had spent on practicing sharpened his memory. The swats his hand had taken, the flicks his forehead received, the screaming his beautiful, big, sensitive ears went through....all of it came down to this.

It was time.

 _Do it with feewingt, hyung!_ The instructions were loud and crystal clear and bombarded in his head for days. So, he followed it and did it with feelings. A whole truck load of them.

It started with him suddenly standing up and in process toppling Dae off his side. He would say sorry later, now was not the time to apologise. Now was the time to cry. So, he did that too. He cried..... nay! wailed, his eyes producing tears at record rate and raining them on his chubby cheeks, down his chin and on his white suit as he dropped down on his knees and extended his hands. He was good at begging.

He was specifically commanded to wear his white suit with the red bow. Sehun has said something about his Ma saying angels wear white and angel little Yeollie was the angelest of angels, so, he had to wear it. Stubborn little Yeollie liked this logic....of course he was an angel! Pfft...if not him then who else?

He shuffled out of the cramped space and walked forward, rubbing his tears with too loose of a bow tie. He hiccupped. The writer sketched in a bear with huge red ears and tears propelling out of his eyes, falling everywhere but on the ground, defying every law of physics known to the mankind. Gravity had nothing over Master Kim Nini.

“I, little Yeollie, hewbye suwwenduh.” That one sentence threw everyone astray and once again the sacred room was drowned in noise. Smart little Yeollie was proud. He had remembered the exact words that were taught to him.

“Order-Order. Keep it down!” Yeollie brushed away his additional tears with his sleeves and looked up at the Judge Jun, who was momentarily struck by the signature big teardrop shaped puppy eyes but he gathered himself together. This won’t do.

“Yeollie cwimed! Yeollie pleadet guilty.” The sympathetic gasps of NOOOOs rolled around but Yeollie was on a roll. “Yeollie accept....pe-...pen-...” Awesomely rolling little Yeollie was stopped abruptly. What was the word? He forgot the word. It was important, Sehunnie had said so. What was it?

Suddenly the word was whispered in his desperate ears. “Penatee penatee.” His lawyer, who was shaking his head, was a life saver.

“Y-Yeollie accept penatee penatee. Yeollie was sad...no sweets. Yeollie hungry and sad. Yeollie saw mochi. Yeollie chomp.” Another round of leaking fountain was resumed then.

Everyone felt bad. Poor Little Yeollie was right. He was just hungry. What does a mister gotta do to eat in peace nowadays? And look at how he was crying. At this rate his tears would flood their clubhouse and then where will they go, huh? But no one spoke anything. They were lost in their own dark days.

Obedient little Yeollie looked at his lawyer. An affirmative nod was given and he acted on it.

“Yeollie go now. Yeollie sad again.” The toddler humped his shoulders and turned around. It was time to walkout. It was time for someone to stop him. He walked slow. He took small steps. He took baby steps. But the voice didn’t come. He reached the door but the voice didn’t come. He turned the doorknob......that’s when the voice spoke up.

“SHTOP.” Patient little Yeollie turned around too fast, a happy eager smile on his face, which he turned into a sad one, quickly before Sehunnie could see him.

“Baekhyunnie want no mo. Baekhyunnie kweet.”

The betrayal was the worse for chubby Baekhyun’s lawyer, who slammed his notes on the table. He worked hard for nothing. But he got over it in flat two seconds. Yeollie was right. He did it because he was hungry.

Master Kim Nini’s hands flew over pages after pages as he noted down whatever was going on. Yeollie rushed in again and stood beside Baekhyunnie.

After that, when the votes were taken, there were not two parties and everyone collectively agreed that little Yeollie was innocent and did not commit any offence. Different versions of ‘because he was hungry’ were heard as the votes dropped. Except Dae’s, his was just ‘HNGEY’. The hammer was banged more times than necessary, and the decree was passed.

“Why are you still crying, Yeol? You are a free man.” Judge Kim Jun was perplexed at the sight of nonstop and free falling tears.

“Youw Honouw, he tomatide.” Lawyer Oh was quick to butt in, as he patted his client’s back firmly.

The kind hearted souls decided to stop the tears once and for all and Judge Kim asked for contributions from everyone. Without any exceptions.

Except little Yeollie because he was sad, so the Judge took the burden of paying for two and Baekhyunnie because he was cute enough that he convinced his Seok hyung to pay for him and Sehunnie because he was too broke, so broke that he even provided his exceptional services for this case for free.

Everyone else had to donate for a good cause, Yeollie’s present for being tough and getting through his bitter days. Master Kim Nini, very childishly disagreed, so his pencil’s were confiscated till he paid his part. After seeing that, the 2/3 of the three musketeers paid without a single protest. Yixing was sent to do the hard labour because he was the strong one and everyone else was tired after a much eventful day.

When Yixing returned, the small party of eight was scattered around the room. The three musketeers were sulking in a corner and whispering something and all he heard was poopoopeepee. Apparently, they were not happy with the selfless act they were made to participate into. The elders, Seokkie and Jun were talking about the homework. Boring. Yixing also saw the biter and the newbie holding hands together, making googly eyes at each other, uhhh...yukkkkk!, and then, lastly, there was Sehun who was third wheeling with them. Poor baby.

Brave little Yeollie was praised and presented with a bag full of candies. His mouth drooled and only Sehun’s pointed glare stopped him from tearing into the pack. He received the “compensation” for the “trauma” he experienced as modestly as he could. Little Yeollie knew his manners so he bowed to everyone and the gathering was dispersed.

The group of nine tinies split into three parts; the three musketeers stomped away together, Soo had sacrificed his jacket to get Dae back. Dae has used the jacket well to blow his nose on. They were friends again now. The three elders walked away, discussing whatever adults discuss and was way beyond the youngers’ realm of understanding. The pair and the third wheel skipped away towards their homes. The bag full of candy making crinkling sounds along the way.

**＼＼** **\** **٩** **(** **๑** **•** **̀** **ㅂ** **•** **́** **)** **و** **//** **／／**

Little Yeollie was tired of counting. He just wanted the candies for God’s sake. But Sehunnie won’t budge and with a good reason too. He knew that if the bag went home with little Yeollie, there would be nothing left to make payment with. Yeollie sighed, Sehun was right to worry, he already had dreams of eating everything all by himself.

The payment that was discussed prior to the trial was clear. No negotiations were allowed and that’s why here they were, the three of them, Yeollie, Sehunnie and the enimimy hyung, counting and separating their loot in two parts. One for the lawyer, other for the pair to share.

Sad and angry little Yeollie watched as his candies got farther and farther away from him..... and into Sehunnie’s pocket, that were steadily bulging as he stuffed them full with his part of the haul. Baekhyunnie patted little Yeollie’s head in sympathy, the pain of watching the reward taken away from then was too much but a deal was a deal. And they were tough boys they’ll survive.

When Sehun was looking for a place to stove away his last two candies, their venture was interrupted by a loud gasp making the three of them turn around.

**(´⊙o⊙`；)！！**

The stenographer was doomed. He could feel it in his bones as the air around him changed the moment he became target of three set of eyes, boring into his soul. Nini gulped and clutched his pencils tighter. Maybe he could make a run for it and make it. He took a step back but then he remembered Kims don’t back down so he braved through and stood still, shaking. He would tell Soo hyung if they tried anything funny.

“Nini want candy?” A sweet voice offered him something tempting. Okay. He was listening.

Four year old Oh Sehun looked between enimimy hyung and Nini. He tightened his grip on the two pieces of candies. His candies! He quickly opened up the sweets and stuffed them in his mouth, erasing anything and everything suspicious and held up his empty hands to prove his innocence while his candy stuffed pockets made sound with his every movement and two recently discarded ones at his feet glinted in the light.

Finally after enthusiastic negotiations between a smart Baekhyunnie and Nini’s written notes, they reached on an agreement and little Yeollie’s stack of sweet treats became smaller as it got divided into three instead of two.

Little Yeollie wailed internally. Nini went away with free sweets. Baekhyunnie hugged Yeollie who cried for his grave loss. Oh Sehun clutched his pants tighter at the waist as he walked towards his home because no amount of candy would weigh him and his pants down and embarrass his cute bum in public. No, Sir.

Next day, on the playground, four absences were evident. It was astounding how all of their parents had given the same reason. Stomachache.

**Epilogue -** **(** **੭** **˘•** **ω** **•˘)** **੭** **ु** **⁾⁾**

“I wuv Tehunnie. I wuv him to much. I wuv him more than I wuv my mat home-wok. I-”

“No no no.” Oh Sehun was agitated. When he had decided to open ‘Tehun’s Tpecal Acting Class’ he didn’t know it would be this difficult to teach. His one and only pupil was horrible at learning.

Don’t get him wrong, he luuuuurved his Junnie hyung but the hyung couldn’t act even if his life depended on it. He tsked. The script was simple too. It was just a confession of Junnie hyung’s undying love for Sehun, which Sehun had written himself. He was a famous scriptwriter in making. He stomped his foot and shook his head.

“Do it with feewingt, hyung!” He muttered his patented custom order through clenched teeth. Jun, on the other hand, tried his best to give Sehun his best heart eyes trying to melt the four year old rock. It finally happened after FIVE do-it-with-feewingt-hyungs. Then as per the script Jun leaned down and kissed Sehun’s cheek. Four year old Sehun transformed into a red rose.

He was winning in life because he was still getting those Junnie kittet.

In a house down the street, two tiny people were having their snack. It was vanilla ice-cream and peaches.

Today was Seokkie’s best day. He was getting desserts for the snack because it was a special day. Dae was here for a sleepover. For the whole day! They sat out in the lawn and contemplated on serious stuff. By that, it means, Seok talked and Dae nodded at where he felt like nodding.

“I need my own firm. Dae.”

A nod.

“But Seokkie has no money.”

A nod then a vigorous shake of head. Money? Money? “kkie hyung want sleeping sun? Dae had one of that! The younger quickly put down his dinosaur snack bowl and reached inside his pocket. He pulled out something and quickly placed in the older’s hand.

“Monnee.”

Seokkie looked down at his chubby hand and saw the object that was sparkling in the light. It was a coin. A gold coin. He took the hands of his first investor in his and weeped. He was going to open his own law firm now.

“Dae have mow mow mow at home.” Yes. He had a secured capital and a partner. His partner was intelligent too. He looked up at his new partner and saw an angel, complete with a golden halo. He heard shark doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo playing around him, in the air. Seokkie was in love.

In Dae’s home, the sleeping suns quaked in their candy wrappers afraid of being used as a currency.

At the end of the street, two chubby bakers were manning their stall of burnt cupcakes. Sorry, extra crispy, extra dark cupcakes.

When they had pulled it out of their easy-bake oven and tasted it for the first time, their eyes had watered. The flavour was bitter but it was definitely an acquired taste.

They had decided to generously slather the icing made by Mommy Park on those cupcakes because extra icing was always good and not because they were trying and failing miserably at hiding their extra advanced baking skills.

When they were satisfied with the cupcakes being drowned enough in the pink icing they presented one to their model customer. For free! Tobennie was declared as an on-the-run subject and was found later beneath little Yeollie’s bed. The poor guy was shocked hours after he had taken a whiff of the abomination.

But just because their dummy customer had failed them didn’t mean anything. They set up their stall out in the lawn, beneath the cool shade of a mango tree and the least to say, their business was a-booming.... Not. It had been hours but they haven’t received a single customer. People were losing their sweet tooth now?! What kind of useless world were they living in???

Their salvation came in the form of a pair passing by. One of them was chewing on his bear pencil holding the other tiny person’s hand. The chubby pair looked at each other, then their friends. It was time to test their friendship.

“Nini want cupceksh?” The soft voice he had heard once in his life before was again offering him something tempting. Nini was listening again and this time he made Soo hyung listen too.

After some minutes, the chubby pair was hugging each other. They patted each other’s butt for doing a good job today. Tomorrow they’ll make cinnamon rolls, Baker little Yeollie told his mate. Baker little Baekhyunnie agreed with the business strategy and nodded enthusiastically.

Somewhere out there, two people opened their bulky box of cupcakes. They were going to binge on the free sweets today. They eagerly dived in and sunk their teeth into one rock each and spat it out immediately. They were betrayed! But what could they do when they were hungry? So, they spent their time licking the sweet icing and threw the bitter rocks away. After that incident, Soo developed trust issues.

Yixing was thinking....Jun was taking “acting lessons”(Yeaaaah, right!), Minseok was opening his own “firm” (Yeaaaah, right? x2), the Biter and the Newbie were “bakers” now (Yeaaaah, right! x3), Soo and Nini were well.... Soo and Nini (Yeaaaah, that didn’t change!) But his point remains: He was alone.

Yixing was alone and he preferred it that way. Kids these days were too much for his grown up self. He wouldn’t be able to breathe in the romantic air anyways. He was happy with his flexing.... Thank you very much.

**Bonus -** **(** **ﾟ** **∀** **(** **・－・** **) .... (*-`** **ω** **´- )** **人** **(*-`** **ω** **´- )**

_“To thit it youw poopoo hyung, huh?”_

_Oh Sehun had followed his Yeollie hyung after some time. It was of utmost substance that his client should know the suwwenduh speech by heart. But he had been a good boy and used the washroom before leaving. He didn’t want to grow up and be as embarrassing as Yeollie hyung was some minutes ago. But never in million years would he have imagined what his client was doing._

_So here he was, hands on his waist, his eyebrows angry, catching dumbo hyung with their enimie, Tobennie-handed. He stomped forward, stood on his tippy-tippy toes and grabbed the puppy from the top of the fence. No fwend, no Tobennie._

_“You aw talking thit enemeie? Thit enemii? Thit ... thit ... enemit?”_

_At first, brave little Yeollie cowered under his best friend’s glare, then he straightened up and looked at Sehunnie._

_“Yeollie like Baekhyunnie.”_

_“B-but-”_

_“No. Yeollie like Baekhyunnie.” He said firmly and grabbed a chubby hand in his own._

_Then suddenly there was a voice from the other side of the wooden barrier, “Baekhyunnie like Yeollie too.”_

_Lawyer part of Oh Sehun sighed. This case just became complicated. He climbed his hyung’s back ignoring the OUCHIES and when he was settled up high, little Yeollie and Sehun looked down at the other side of the fence._

_“Litun to Tehunt pwan.”_

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am sorry for bungling up the boys' speech patterns, by the end of it, I lost track of who was not able to pronounce what sound.  
> 2\. [PLEASE PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!](https://twitter.com/stubbornrhino/status/1198825019549216768)
> 
> 3\. I am extremely satisfied and pretty excited with the work I am posting. If you have any questions or if you do not get any references or sentences, please feel free to hmu on twt or here in the comments. I wouldn't miss a chance to gush over my liddol boys.  
> 4\. I hope you fall in love with them as I did!  
> 5\. I apologize that this not a beta-ed work but please point out if you see any mistakes.  
> 6\. ooooooh and the emojis...enjoy the emojis! They represent the mood of that specific scene.


End file.
